Out of Control - Factor X
by hang-in-there-joan
Summary: "If one uses his power – if wisely or not – he can change the world. What really matters is the intention behind his actions. They define if the outcome is good or bad. The only thing, Elsa, you should worry about by now is how to get your power under control because sometimes it can also be the other way around." Frozen/Disney X-Men Crossover - Elsanna, no incest - dark themes
1. Pilot - Frozen Solid (Part I)

When looking back, Elsa didn't remember how it started or when it started. Was it around the age of four, five? Our much later? She didn't know. All she knew was that it had been a part of her since the very beginning, somewhere deep inside of her. The cold.  
She loved the cold. Every time in winter, when everyone was wearing scarves and pullovers and hiding themselves in long coats, Elsa would go outside in nothing but thin summer clothing, sometimes, when she made sure that no one could see, even only in underwear. To be nearer to the cold. On her skin, the icy wind felt like the caressing hand of a friend and the snow below her bare feet felt like feathers.  
When the snow fell on top of her, it didn't melt.  
However, Elsa sure knew how it got stronger.  
In the beginning, it was just that the cold didn't bother her in anyway. She just wasn't affected by it. As a little child, she sat outside in the backyard, nothing on but her pajamas, the snow just as high as her shoulders. When her parents found her there, they were scared to death – their little daughter, only visible in the mass of snow because of the bit of exposed skin at her neck, as her hair fit in in the white of the snow perfectly. Her father quickly grabbed her and held her in her arms, pressing Elsa to his chest as firm as possible to warm her ice cold body as fast as he could while her mother just stood there, watching silently, not sure if to cry or scream at her daughter for her reckless behavior.  
Back inside, they quickly placed her on the couch and covered her with blankets. Her mother measured her temperature with a thermometer and was greeted with the number "22" on the small analogue display. Disbelieving, as her daughter was still breathing and alive, she repeated the action a few more times, just to get the same result.  
Meanwhile, little Elsa explained over and over again that she was okay and never had been cold for a second.  
Elsa remembered very well how her parents had discussed downstairs that night, when they believed that their daughter was asleep, if they should go for a doctor or not, and if something was wrong with their little angel. And with their voices in her ears, she fell into a deep slumber of snow, endlessly falling.  
The next day, she woke up, the snow was nearly reaching up to her window – it was the hardest winter and the worse snowfall their region ever had.  
It had always been like this – dreams of snow or ice or cold – and the next day, it just had happened like she dreamed.  
First of all, little Elsa had made nothing out of it. At that age, she didn't know yet that it was her, it always had been her.  
The realization had hit her when she had been seven years old. The kids at school had picked at her again, for her old-fashioned clothes, the silent way she always pressed small books to her chest and at her white hair. Most of the time, there had always been that girl – Elsa wasn't able to remember her name, but she very lively remembered her freckled cheeks and her pink lips exposing a wide smile – who took care of her. She made the bullies go away or somehow find away to lighten up the white haired girls mood again.  
Elsa remembered how they used to sit next to each other on one of the benches, and how the freckled girl used to do all the talk while she just sat there, silently listening to the rambling.  
"You know what, Elsa?" The girl had said once when they spent their break together again. "I never saw hair beautifuller than yours in my life ever. I bet the others are just jealous and don't want to admit it, that's why they say it makes you look like an ol' granny."  
"You think so?" She asked, her legs dangling, not able to reach the ground yet. She glanced shyly up at the other girl, admiring her freckles.  
"Of course! It explains everything." The nameless girl had laughed and grabbed a strand of perfectly blond hair. "I wish I had hair as pretty as yours. But I think it wouldn't fit me, so it's okay and I'm not jealous at all. You know? Beautiful hair only suits beautiful people."  
And she smiled at the girl and told her how ridiculous she was being.  
However, on said day, the freckled girl wasn't there to save her. The bullies took the chance and it got worse than it ever had been. Their leader, a brownish-red haired guy named Hans pushed her down into the dirt. The others started kicking at her and called her names and covered her blue dress with the bow around her neck with mud.  
Hans kneeled down next to her head and grabbed a handful of hair to violently yank her head up. Elsa silently screamed, begging for him to stop.  
"You're pathetic." He spat into her ear. "You disgust me. God, how are your parents even able to love you, you ugly sucker?"  
"Please… just let go of me.."  
"Please.", Hans mimicked. "Oh please, please continue, for I don't deserve better."  
Elsa knew that she couldn't do anything when Hans let go of her hair and her head fell to the ground. Dark fireworks sparkled behind her eyelids and a jolt of pain made her hiss as it shot through her head.  
Keeping her eyes shut, the white haired girl tried to focus on something positive, something calming and the first thing that came up in her mind was the winter and his cold. She imagined sitting in the garden again, deep buried inside the snow with nothing but silence in her ears and the snowflakes landing on her skin, forming a layer of white on her light colored skin.  
And then it happened. The temperature dropped violently and an icy wind came up. The feeling on her skin reassured her and she concentrated even more on the picture in her head. The temperature dropped even more and Elsa opened her eyes as soon as she heard one of her bullies speak.  
"It's… snowing…!? In August!?"  
"I bet it's her!" One of them accused Elsa, pointing at her with his finger. "She looks like a witch anyway."  
"Hans, let get going.." The guy who first spoke up pleaded, pulling at Hans' black t-shirts sleeve. "It scares me…"  
Hans, who was looking like he was freezing by now, just like everyone else outside in the schoolyard, so he turned around and nodded at the other guys, signalizing them to get going. Before he left he turned around a last time and spat at her, missing Elsa's face a few centimeters.  
"Witch."  
With that he ran of inside. As soon as he left and Elsa was the only one still sitting outside the snowfall stopped just as suddenly as it started, leaving everyone in wonder, including Elsa herself.  
When she came home, she had heard her parents in the living room, talking to someone whose voice Elsa didn't recognize. The white haired girl got rid of her shoes at the door and placed her schoolbag right next to them on the floor even though she knew she would get in trouble because of it later.  
Silently, not sure if her parents and the unknown guests had heard her, Elsa tried to not make a single noise while walking down the hallway. When she passed the mirror, she checked her appearance. She already cleaned most of the mess Hans and his friends had made at school in the girls washroom but a little bit was still sticking to her as if to proof what had happened. Her babyblue dress was nearly clean again but her white stockings were still coated in mud – she had made up a lie that she fell on the playground, it was better to get shouted at than to admit being violated, Elsa thought, ashamed of what the others did to her. Her hair was clean as well but still a little wet – she had tried to blow-dry it with the dryers next to the sinks but it didn't really work.  
Her face was also mud-free, fair-skinned as always as if to underline her excuse that she just fell and everything was okay.  
Elsa had sighed and carried on on her path, reaching the living room door and trying to see through the keyhole in an attempt to get a look at the unforeseen visitors.  
She remembered very well how she nearly screamed when suddenly a voice turned up in her head.  
_Well, you know, looking to keyholes is impolite, little Miss Elsa._, the male voice in her head spoke kindly, like a loving father talking to his child.  
Elsa nearly landed on her buttocks but managed not to.  
_What in heaven's name…? _She thought, utterly confused. Was she hallucinating? Or did that actually happen.  
_You're completely sane, darling. _The voice answered again, this time sounding amused. _Now, would you do me the favor to come in – I would rather talk to you directly and I think you'd love to do so as well._  
She felt goosebumps on her skin when the voice in her head disappeared again and she tried to process what just had been said to her. Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat and hugged herself tightly, a nervous habit of hers, before she slowly opened the living room door with her heart hammering in her chest.  
"So, that is her?" A male voice said on the left side of Elsa, it wasn't the voice of the man who had talked in her head.  
"Yes." Her mother answered. "This is our daughter Elsa."  
Elsa turned her head to look at the visitors in her living room. Right opposite of the couch where her two parents sat and looked worriedly over their shoulders to spot a glance at their daughter, two men sat. One in the big luxurious armchair where her father used to sit in the evenings reading books to her when she was little and one of them in a wheelchair. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man who cast her a soothing glance the moment she did. Elsa stared at him for a moment with the feeling he was the one who talked into her head.  
Elsa stood there in silence, not sure what to do or how to react.  
As the silence grew more and more uncomfortable, Elsa's mother finally spoke up.  
"Uhm.. Elsa, dear… These are Lensherr" The man in the armchair nodded, fixating her with an admiring smile as if she was some beautiful magical creature. "And professor Charles Xavier. They came to talk to you, so would you please sit down with us for a moment?"  
Elsa nodded, fiddling with her dress and obeyed. She sat down next to her father, who immediately put his arm around her and held her close as if it was his dear life he was clinging to. She wondered what about these men could have caused her parents this much worry when she remembered how the one man spoke inside her head.  
She tried her best to direct her thoughts at the men in the wheelchair, fixating him and his bald head with her eyes. _Did you do to them what you did to me?_  
She heard a chuckle in her head and saw the man smiling lovingly at her and the anger Elsa had felt towards him left nearly instantly. _You let it sound as if it would be some kind of violation, little Miss Elsa. But no, I didn't. Because they would not understand. But I think you will. _  
"Elsa." Her father finally spoke up. She felt his chest vibrating while he talked so close was he pressing her into his side. "Professor Xavier would like to have you at his school for children with special… _talents_, as he put it, even though we told him that you don't have any of _these talents_."  
He had nearly choked when he said the word "talent", as if he was disgusted by whatever those talents where.  
"Oh, she does have them." The man in the armchair said. There was a sort of pride clinging to him in the way he sat in the armchair with his back straight. Like a soldier. "You just don't want to see them and you just don't want to admit them towards us."  
"Eric." The man in the wheelchair – Professor Xavier – scolded and even though Elsa had already heard his voice in her head she was surprised of how it sounded.  
In general, she was surprised, confused, taken aback. What was the meaning of this? What where these talents these men spoke so lovingly about and her father like they were a disease?  
"I do not like what you are implying." Elsa's father boldly said. "Our daughter is anything but a _monster._"  
"Adgar!" Was it now Elsa's mother to scold. She shot him a cold glare which was screaming at him to keep his mouth shut. "Excuse my man's behavior, , Professor. He doesn't know what he's saying and he's forgetting that, whatever will happen, we love our daughter and just want the best for her."  
The last part was said as if it had been a message to Elsa's father instead of an explanation to the visitors on the other side of the couch table and a guilty expression crossed the mans face as he quickly cast his glance down at the rug below his feet.  
"Well… Mrs. and , we'd love to talk to your daughter alone for a minute, if that would be alright.." The Professor in the wheelchair said. Elsa's mother nodded and took her husband by his hand, who unwillingly let go of his daughter and left the room with his wife, leaving little, seven year old Elsa alone on the gigantic couch with these two mysterious men.  
"So… Miss Elsa. As you already know we are here because of a reason."  
Elsa didn't answer, she just stared, the word "talent" repeating itself in her head, spoken by her father's voice.  
"You've got a special… talent you might not be aware of yet even though it already is awake, maybe for a long time even."  
Still, no response, but Elsa hugged herself tightly.  
"Tell us… did special things happen? Things that are different, anomalies, whatever kind of?"  
Elsa couldn't help but think about how she could sit in the cold without freezing and dreamed or thought about falling snow and how the snow just fell. But… it couldn't be… or could it?  
Hesitating, she started to talk, her voice faint and barely a whisper and her hug grew even tighter, if possible.  
While she talked, the man in the armchair – – stared at her with even more adoration, nearly longingly. It made Elsa a bit uncomfortable, but the Professor in his wheelchair somehow was a sight that calmed her down again.  
"Wonderful!" burst out when she had barley finished, jumping out of the armchair. He was tall, ver much so, which was a huge surprise to Elsa, due to the fact she never met a taller man in her life. "What a talent! Amazing! Reminds me of that girl, Charles, one of your students. What was her name again? Storm?"  
_What a strange name._ Elsa thought, rising her eyebrows in wonder.  
"Indeed." The professor only answered. He seemed lost in thought. "Your powers may even grow stronger over time." The bald headed man stared at Elsa, now worried.  
"My..powers?" So her conclusion had been right. That feeling in her gut that it indeed had been her all the time._ Witch_ echoed through her head in Hans voice like a mental slap and a pained expression plastered across her face. Professor Xavier looked at her with his worried, sad eyes, somehow soothing her the way the girl normally had done it.  
"Yes, your powers, Miss Elsa." The professor spoke. "Mine are, as you might already guess, telepathic. Eric is able to manipulate and control metal. But there are many many more different types of powers out there in this world."  
"Then why did you come to me?" Elsa asked bluntly. Her stomach churned and her head spin. She was barely able to process what she had just heard.  
"Because you are strong." answered fast. He was still in awe as if he just met the most special person in the world. "And because you need to learn what to make of your strength."  
"And how…?" Elsa left the question unanswered, knowing that it wouldn't be necessary to end her sentence.  
"My school, of course." Xavier stated with a small smile. Now he seemed proud like a father watching his babies first steps. "We will teach you everything you want to know. Of course only if your parents allow it, that is."  
There it was again, the worry in his eyes. Of course. How her father had reacted, the chance was disappearing small he would allow, even though her mother might change that. Elsa sighed. She wasn't even finished with processing what had just happened and there were so many questions screaming in her head for an answer that she was sure her brain would going to explode. How did they find her? How did they know about her? And what did they even knew before their talk? And why did they come now, in this very second – maybe because of the events at school? And even more important: What was with herself? These powers they were talking about… of course everything made sense now – how she survived cooling down to 22°C and how her body temperature was always around 30 degrees, leaving the doctors every time in utter confusion of how the girl was still able be alive regardless of this body temperature, but still… Elsa couldn't believe it, or rather didn't want to believe it back then. She hadn't been sure if she was happy or scared of herself. Of course, she loved the cold more than almost anything in her live and she had always known that there was a connection in between the cold and her. But she had always thought it was just childish wishful thinking telling her that. The moment she found out it was different, she began to be scared about it – it was dangerous. If she could really control the cold, she would be able to freeze anything or, even worse, anyone. Pictures had flashed through her head – her parents, her aunt and her husband, the girl at school… She was a danger to all these people.  
Elsa started to feel sick. She felt her stomach churn again just like it did in the morning at school. She wanted to cry but for some reason she wasn't able to. Somehow the white haired girl was even glad about it. She didn't want anyone to see her in such an upset state.  
Elsa was pulled out of her thoughts violently back then when suddenly the professor in his wheelchair stood or rather sat in front of her. He placed his hand on hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. First of all, Elsa was startled and wanted to pull her hand out of his grip but something inside of her held her back. The longer his grip lasted, the better she felt.  
"I know very well that it's a lot to think about for now." The professor said. "The first experience of power is always something scaring, but in the end power is just something defined by how it is used. If one uses his power – if wisely or not – he can change the world. What really matters is the intention behind his actions. They define if the outcome is good or bad. The only thing, Elsa, you should worry about by now is how to get your power under control because sometimes it can also be the other way around."  
Xavier had spoken slowly like you would think of how a professor spoke when trying to explain something to his students. Since then, Elsa hadn't forgotten the words he had said nor the look in his eyes as he said them – a knowing look.  
"Well, however" Lensherr interrupted. While Xavier had talked to Elsa the tall man had placed himself next to the wheelchair. It made him seem even taller. "We should talk to your parents then. We still need their answer to our plan… if it's alright with you, for that matter. It would mean for you to leave your home. Maybe forever."  
Again, Elsa said in silence, thinking about what the man had just told her. Leaving her home, her parents, would be difficult but leaving school would be easy regarding to her hate towards Hans. Well, if there hadn't been that girl… But Elsa still believed that she was a danger. If her powers would grow and she wouldn't know how to keep them in check she would maybe hurt them or worse…  
Departing was the best idea, Elsa already knew back then, but there had still been this voice inside of her which had hoped for her parents to refuse. And she was angry at said voice even though it wasn't its fault.  
"I will go and get my parents then. It will only take a minute." Elsa raised from her place on the couch and left the living room. All the way to the door she could feel the both man staring at her back as if their eyes were burning and Elsa held her eyes on the dark wooden floor until she reached the door and left the room like a deer on a hunt.  
She went looking for her parents in the kitchen first and found them there right away. Without the need of a word to be said they understood and returned to the living room. Elsa remained in the kitchen, frozen in spot. She stared blankly into the air. All these questions in her head, they had disappeared by now and there was only silence left behind.  
She head faint voices coming from the living room, her father was yelling but Elsa didn't understand what it was. Then silence again.  
It seemed like an eternity until Elsa heard the door open and close again and her parents tell the two men goodbye as they left the house. And she just stood there in the middle of the kitchen with the white floor and cupboards and the small kitchentable made of wood, her gaze somewhere at a place she didn't know of nor was able to see.  
The rest of the day went by with her parents pretending like nothing had ever happened. Her mother had told her not to place her schoolbag next to her shoes in the hallway again because someone could fell over it and Elsa had to finally tell the lie that she fell on the playground and dirtied her stockings when her mother finally asked.  
Her father left for work at the end of his midday break he always spend at home and the white haired girl had walked up her stairs with bare feet and made her homework as always.  
In the evening they ate dinner together at the dinner table in the living room while in the background the radio played silently. Her parents brought her to bed like they always did - not without telling her not to read too long into the night of course.  
But when Elsa had heard the voices of her parents downstairs she awoke. She had fallen into a light slumber upon her opened book with her lights still on. At first she thought it might just have been a dream or that she was imagining things but when she left her bed to switch of the ceiling light, she heard the voices again, even louder.  
Curious, she had left her room, again as silent as she could like a hunter pursuing his prey. Moving down the hallway, she figured out what her mother was saying or rather shouting.  
"Well, what shall we do then, Adgar, tell me!?" Her voice sounded pleading but also angry at the same time like she was on the verge of crying. "We don't have a choice!"  
"We have!" Her father retorted. His voice was just as cold as ice.  
Elsa moved further down the hallway and nearly ran down the stairs. She came to an halt on the half of the stairs and decided it would be better just to hide there.  
"And what choice is that?" Her mother asked. She sounded even more like crying now. If this had to do with what had happened during the day a few hours before?  
"I… I don't know yet." Elsa's father admitted. A loving tone appeared in his voice and Elsa practically saw him comforting her mother in his strong and big arms. "But I won't leave my daughter to these monsters, Idunn."  
So she had been right.  
Somehow it still hurt Elsa. How her father talked about the two men as if they had an incurable disease and as if they might infect his daughter with it. He was totally oblivious that it already had happened because you couldn't be infected with this "disease" but you had to be born with it.  
Elsa's heart raced in her chest and it felt like it was going to burst. She had always looked up to her father and admired him just like daughter did. She always had seen him as some kind of hero, able do to anything he wanted to – building snowmen with her or a treehouse or making up the greatest of stories to make her laugh. But now he was talking in that way about these men and about her as if it was disgusting to be like this.  
"You forget she's one of them, Adgar…" Her mother spoke, her voice weak. But nevertheless, it felt like another punch in the face for Elsa.  
_They think I'm a monster…_  
"Well then she has to learn how to hide it!" Her father spoke as if he found the perfect solution. "We'll move away from here and start again somewhere else and take care that no one finds out about her… _talent._ And we'll hide so these two monsters won't show up claiming our daughter again!"  
There was a small moment of silence but to Elsa it felt like an eternity.  
"It's a good idea, darling. But do you really think they won't find us again if they tried? They have their ways…"  
"They might be some ugly creatures but still it seemed to me like they would know what or what not to do" Adgar explained coldly. "And I think they will understand what we want to tell them with moving away and know to leave us alone… Otherwise…" There was a dangerous tone in his voice and it was clear to both Elsa and her mother what he was implying.  
The women sighed and Elsa felt like a heavy weight was laying down on top of her heart. Even before Idunn answered her husband, their daughter had known the decision was already made.  
"It's decided then." Idunn finally concluded. Her voice sounded as heavy as Elsa's heart felt. "We'll get everything ready as fast as possible."


	2. Pilot - Frozen Solid (Part II)

And it just happened the way her parents had decided. Elsa had acted as if she had been asleep and heard nothing at all only to get a poor explanation that her father got a better job offering somewhere else.  
The next week came and they already had found a new house a few states away. Elsa's parents had already taken her out of her school and signed her in to a new one so she could "concentrate on the moving out" as they had put it.  
At the end of the week after they already moved in into the new house after hours of drive during which Elsa silently cried on the backseats of the car, pretending to be asleep. She felt bad for the future ahead of her but mainly for leaving head over heels, not even able to tell the girl at school a thank you and goodbye.  
At the new home, everything happened fast. They unpacked during a few days and soon some kind of routine got started.  
The new school was for Elsa just as lonely as the last one but this time not because of the other kids – they all tried to befriend her as hard and friendly as they could, offering her seats or the chocolates they got for their lunch breaks – but because of Elsa. She gave the best she could to ignore their attempts and quickly got lost into a self-isolation. Of course on intent. She wasn't able to forget about her powers and about the danger she was putting herself and others in. It was wiser to just keep everyone away from herself than to take the risk.  
Of course her parents had been worried about her, but they also were glad how Elsa managed to stay mousey. The only thing about her that kept attracting attention was her hair but it wasn't an issue to their situation.  
Also Elsa's grades were good as she didn't have any real distraction other than her books.  
Soon came the time Elsa started to go to the High School. She kept her mousey attire and her state of isolation, even though there had only been a few incidents with her power (her parents where scared to death when it suddenly had started to snow inside on one day or when Elsa's door had frozen shut but they were also glad that nothing else had happened).  
During High School however, it got worse. Elsa's powers got stronger as she fully hit puberty. Every time she would get emotional worked up the temperature would fall rapidly and an icy wind would come up. Sometimes she would accidentally freeze the things she touched. It even happened at school. Every and each time it had happened she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could just to hide inside of one of the cabins and stare at her hands until they would stop shaking. _Conceal, don't feel._ She told herself over and over again. The words somehow helped her calming down.  
Just to make it worse, the bullying started again. The more she got picked at the stronger her powers seemed to get so it would often happen that in the middle of spring a sudden snowstorm would come up and cover the area in a coat of white.  
The days after her strong emotional outbursts Elsa started to stay at her room and lock herself in until she felt a bit more secure again for herself and everyone around her.  
However, her parents didn't help to make it better. Her mother, out of worry, started drinking and her parents fought often. Idunn, her mother, had the opinion they had made a fault and should just have allowed the two men to teach their daughter but Elsa's father still claimed to have acted right.  
Of course both of them tried to hide it – the empty bottles and the tension in between them. But of course Elsa noticed the silence when they ate together or the smell emitting from her mother. She reeked of booze and cheap perfume, a smell that Elsa made want to vomit.  
Slowly but steadily Elsa developed hatred towards her live. She grew to hate her school and the people who went there and she grew to hate her parents for forcing her into this. However she couldn't hate her parents even though sometimes she tried to do so, wanted to do so. But she just couldn't forget about her childhood and all the love they had given her. And even though their decision had been wrong, Elsa couldn't overlook the fact it had only been made for what they believed in was the best for her.  
And for a long time nothing special happened. Somehow Elsa found a balance in her life. Even though she felt so much hatred towards the others, her powers remained calm and for a long time she even thought they would've completely gone away.  
In the middle of the school year, a new girl came into Elsa's class. Her name was Lydia and she was tall, thin and had long brown hair. Her lips where full and her nose small and her eyes were big which made her look like a doll.  
For some reason she sat down next to Elsa and smiled at her. The white haired girl turned her face away and tried to ignore the new girl just like she did with everyone else. During the lesson she succeeded – well, if she ignored the fact that Lydia was staring at her a couple of times.  
When she packed her things and turned to go at the end of that eternal seeming lesson, she felt a hand on her shoulder and twitched.  
"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…" The doll-like girl said. Her voice was soft and friendly but barely audible. "I'm Lydia. But you already know that… So may I ask for your name?"  
Elsa was surprised. She hadn't been able to repulse the girl. And even though it somehow felt good that she was nice to her, Elsa had to do something about it. A voice in the back of her head told her that Lydia didn't know what she was getting herself into.  
"Listen" Elsa said. She avoided eye contact as good as she could and stared down at the floor while she fiddled with her hands. "You're making a terrible fault. If you care about having intact social contacts you shouldn't be talking to me."  
Elsa was greeted with silence. She wanted to turn around and leave only to be again startled by the other girls touch, this time on her wrist.  
"So what's your name?" The brown haired girl beamed a friendly smile at Elsa.  
"Didn't you listen to me…?" Elsa asked. Why was it so important for the new girl to talk to her.  
"I did but I don't care." Lydia's smile got even wider. There was a gleam in her eyes Elsa had never seen in the eyes of any other person. "So, tell me, what's your name?"  
"E-Elsa." The white haired girl finally introduced herself. She felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. In all these years of self-chosen isolation she had turned into a socially awkward person.  
"So, Elsa… care to show me around?" Lydia chuckled. Elsa glanced up at her through her lashes only to see the other girl hiding her smile behind her hand and for some reason she found it very adorable.  
"O-of course…" Elsa had hurried to answer before the other girl would change her mind.  
In the next few weeks, Elsa and Lydia became friends. And even though the other students tried to make fun of Elsa, Lydia somehow made it impossible for them to come up with the right things to say. The beautiful girl always was as nice to the other people as she could and so the others didn't want to leave a bad impression in front of the doll-like girl – the result was they didn't bully Elsa in front of her eyes. And for some reason Lydia didn't leave Elsa's side. She became Elsa's very own guardian angel.  
Elsa's parents were overjoyed to see their daughter found a real friend for the first time in her life. They nearly didn't argue at all anymore and Elsa felt like her mother wouldn't smell like booze anymore, only like cheap perfume.  
"So… ehrm… Lydia… do you want to… you know…" Elsa spoke one day. She fiddled with her braid which rested on her shoulder.  
"Do I want what, Els?" The brown haired girl smiled sultry. Her hair was completely straight until it fell below her shoulders. There she had curled her hair in a way that made her look even more unreal.  
"I mean… would you like to... visitmeathome?" Elsa finally muttered. Her voice sounded faint and weak. Even though she and the other girl had been friends for a while now she still didn't really know how to behave in front of the other girl.  
"Of course I would." Lydia smiled widely. She rose her hand to caress Elsa's cheek. When Lydia's fingers finally collided with Elsa's skin she felt her blush get even worse. She probably was as red as a tomato by now. "You're so cute, Els. You know that."  
Elsa wasn't really surprised by the behavior of the doll-like, beautiful girl – she acted like this for quite a while now. And even though all these compliments made her feel uncomfortable it somehow caused her to feel a warm sensation in her stomach.  
"So would you like to come over today?" Elsa took Lydia's hand and pulled it down from her cheek just to hold it for a few seconds in her hand. "If there's nothing else you're up to for that matter… I don't want to force you into anything…"  
"Today sounds great." The other girl laughed. "I'm curious… how your parents are like and what your room is like… I'll take this as a chance to get to know you a little bit better."  
"Gods, you're so forward, Ly." Elsa retorted shyly.  
"But only because it makes you blush this cute." The other girl replied just as bold and straight forward. Elsa hid her face which only caused the girl to laugh self-satisfied.  
"You're impossible."  
Looking back, Elsa knew the girl had been heavily flirting with her, but at that time she had been totally oblivious to that fact. She never had any friends or relationships for that matter so how should she have known back then?  
After school they returned home together. Elsa had been nervous. All the way home she had fiddled with her bag and played with her hands. Lydia had cast her glances which had made her even more self-conscious.  
"Mom… Dad… I'm home!" Elsa screamed as soon as she had opened the door. "And I brought Lydia with me!" She added, just in case…  
Now Lydia seemed a little bit nervous what caused Elsa to smile.  
Only a few seconds later Elsa's parents emerged from the living room to greet the first and only friend of their daughter. Lydia's nervousness seemed to grow.  
"So that's the girl you're always talking about?" Elsa's mother asked with a smile gracing her lips.  
"Mom!" Elsa interrupted before she could say anything else, her face hot. "But yes… this is Lydia…"  
"Lydia Bell." The brown haired girl added with a shy expression. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. and ."  
"Oh please" Elsa's mother laughed and her father smiled like an idiot. She had never seen her parents like this before. "Feel free to call us by our names. My name is Idunn and this is of course my husband Adgar."  
"It's nice to meet you, Idunn and Adgar." Lydia immediately corrected herself, causing Elsa's parents to freak out even more.  
"Uh… well…" Elsa spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "We'll go upstairs now if that's okay with you…?"  
"Of course, of course."  
Upstairs, Elsa shyly led Lydia to her room. She slowly opened the door, a bit tense now, to what Lydia would say to her room. The room was kept very simple with white walls. The only inventory in the room were a cabinet, a desk, a shelf and Elsa's gigantic bed with white curtains on the bedposts. The curtains had a very small flower pattern printed on them. Elsa was and always had been a very clean person. She liked to keep her things in a stern order.  
"It's a bit boring…" Elsa felt the need to say that. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and unsure.  
"I think it's beautiful." Lydia beamed a smile at her. "It's like you, though."  
"Blank?" Elsa asked, slightly confused about Lydia's comment.  
"No. Mysterious." Lydia explained while stepping into the room. "It doesn't give away much about you. It seems to be perfect, just like you, but there must be something else underneath somewhere… Something I feel the need to figure out."  
Elsa blushed a deep shade of red but Lydia acted like she wouldn't notice. The blonde girl quickly used the opportunity to close the door to turn away and hide her face.  
"I'd offer you a seat but I don't have any…"  
"It's okay, I'll just take your bed then!" Lydia winked with a smile and turned towards Elsa's bed.  
Since that day, Lydia often came to visit Elsa after school. They got to know each other even better with each passing day. They talked about the most of random things – about the future, about the stars in the sky, about every perhaps they could think of.  
Lydia started smoking, very much to Elsa's distaste, but soon she stopped telling the other girl what to do and what not to.  
Soon Elsa learned that Lydia was keeping a secret from her. She knew it like birds knew a storm was coming up or like the bees knew where to find flowers. It was like an instinct. Maybe because she had come to know the other girl oh so well? She didn't know but in fact she didn't really care.  
One day they had been down by the river, somewhere in the forest behind Elsa's house. They sat on big rocks in the shadows of the trees, trying to ignore the heat of the summer.  
Lydia enlightened another cigarette and inhaled deeply as if she would only be able to breathe through it.  
"Why did you even start smoking?" Elsa asked.  
"I'm not sure." Lydia shrugged and took another deep breath. "I think I just like how it makes my head spin. Even though there might be better ways to make my head spin, I guess."  
Elsa didn't know what to answer, so she just turned her gaze to the river and stared into its crystal clear water.  
"You know what, Elsa?" Lydia interrupted the white haired girls train of thoughts. "There's something about you I don't really get. It's like there's a part of you that you're hiding and it drives me mad…"  
The way Lydia had said that part made Elsa shiver, but in a good way. The way the brown haired girl with the petite nose stared her deep into the eyes made Elsa's head spin and she felt like she just understood the meaning behind the other girls words.  
"I can only return that." Elsa muttered below her breath. She was afraid of speaking up; it might have caused her voice to break.  
"You're so… different than anyone else I've ever met, Elsa…" The brown haired girl continued and leaned closer to Elsa, blowing a bit of smoke into her face. Normally, Elsa would've been disgusted by the smell of cigarettes but somehow she couldn't focus on anything else than the other girls lips.  
" A good different, I hope…?" Elsa asked in a desperate attempt to cover her starring.  
"Yes, a very good different." Lydia smiled that sultry smile of hers again and leaned even closer, causing Elsa's heart to race. Before she could quite process what she was doing she closed the distance that had been left between them and pressed her lips against Lydia's.  
The touch of their lips send electric jolts through Elsa's whole body and it felt like she had just caught fire. First of all she was scarred that Lydia might not respond or might even shove her away but suddenly she felt the brown haired girls hands on the back of her neck, pulling her even closer.  
The whole kiss was heated and intense, yet still innocent. If Elsa had ever dreamed about her first kiss, she had dreamed for it to be just like this. The only thing she hadn't wished for was the taste of cigarettes, but the longer the kiss lasted, the more she grew to love the salty-bitter taste of tobacco on the slightly dry lips of the other girl.  
The kiss was over faster than Elsa expected. With her eyes pressed shut she stood up and turned away, trying to control her emotions which where havocking inside of her. _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't…_ Elsa repeated over and over again. She hugged herself tightly. Oh my gods, what had she done?  
"Elsa?" The voice of Lydia pulled her back out of her thoughts into reality. "I-Is everything okay…? I mean…?"  
Elsa rapidly turned around, her eyes remained shut. She didn't even want to know what kind of facial expression was plastered across Lydia's face. Even though she might have returned the kiss, it could have been an accident after all… Elsa practically saw the look of disgust on the other girls face and the wrath in her oh so beautiful eyes…  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Elsa hurriedly spoke, on the verge of tears. And it was even getting colder, an icy wind gusted through the trees and pulled with its invisible fingers at Elsa's hair. "I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry." And even while saying those words, Elsa knew she was lying, that every single thing she said was a lie. She meant to do it. She wanted to do it – even though she just realized when she finally did it.  
"Is that true?" Lydia sounded somewhat… hurt? Disappointed? Elsa scrunched her forehead. Could it be…? She opened her eyes to stare into the big orbs of the brown-haired girl with the sultry smile and the lips that tasted of cigarettes and sinful sweetness.  
"Yes… no… I mean… I don't know…" Elsa stuttered, not able to speak a clear sentences. She was to busy with trying to keep her emotions in check, but dark clouds where already forming in the sky above. "It depends…"  
"Depends on what?" Lydia practically deadpanned. She seemed to be just as confused and nervous as Elsa felt.  
"I… I don't…" Elsa went for a second try but she just didn't know what or how to say something, no matter what, to save their friendship. She had been afraid, oh so very afraid of losing the one person that meant the world to her (other than her parents, that is). For her, it felt like she was freezing inside out. _Conceal, don't feel!_  
"Elsa, listen.." Lydia finally started. "If you're afraid that I might be disgusted or angry or something else by what you did than I have to tell you that you're completely wrong…"  
Elsa felt how she relaxed a little. She was still tense, still afraid, though.  
"I wished for this to happen for a long time, in fact…" Lydia admitted. Elsa would never forget how a blush crept upon the brown haired beauty's cheeks.  
"Really…?" Elsa asked. She wasn't sure what to think or to feel. But she sure felt better. And the breeze got warmer again, even though only a little. "How long…?"  
"I don't even know myself." Lydia answered. "So… what happened is not your fault, but mine… If you don't want it to happen again or something, I completely understand and if you want to end our friend-"  
"You're talking nonsense." Elsa interrupted harshly. Lydia's eyes got even wider and Elsa felt like she would fall into them. "After all, I initiated it… you know… the kiss…"  
"So… you want it, too, then?" There was a spark of hope in the brunette's eyes.  
"Yes… No…" Elsa answered, still caught in her self-hug. "I don't know yet."  
"And I won't force you to decide until you know." Lydia said. There was a dedication in her eyes Elsa had rarely seen before. "I will wait until you are ready."  
By now, Elsa was completely calm again. The reassuring smile on the other girls features melted away all her fears. It felt safe, like home.  
After that they, they continued being friends for a while. They went out more often, though, which in Elsa's eyes counted as kind-of-dates. A few months later, when Elsa was over at Lydia's home after school, she felt like the right time was come to kiss her. They decided to make it official, even though they kept it secret in front of everybody else, only exchanging silent longing glances at school and secretly holding hands when no one was looking.  
And eventually, one day, when Lydia slept over at Elsa's place, Elsa had told her about her powers and about the strange men on that day in her living room when Lydia had asked for why Elsa and her parents had moved to this area in the first place. And eventually, Lydia believed every word her girlfriend told her and in return told Elsa to keep her head up and be proud. Elsa remembered very well how she had kissed her lips and told her it wouldn't change her affection for Elsa.  
Finally, after a few months of secretly having their relationship, they both decided that it was time to tell their parents. They decided to go with Lydia's parents first, as they were a bit more open-minded and not as conservative as Adgar and Idunn.  
As the two girls predicted, both Lydia's mother and father weren't surprised in the slightest bit. They had always known that "their little princess was special" and they had always been okay with it. Embracing both Elsa and Lydia in strong and warm hugs they gave them their best wishes.  
However, Elsa was afraid to tell her parents. Since she and Lydia had finally become a couple, their parents had always mentioned how Elsa had changed for the better – how her powers had nearly completely disappeared and how much more lively and opened their daughter seemed. But Elsa was oh so afraid. She remembered very well how her father had treated those two men, the one giant and the kind one in the wheelchair – as if they were something unnormal, not-human. And she was afraid, oh so afraid that their reaction might not differ when they saw their girl holding hands with another girl, kissing the lips of another girl.  
Lydia told her that everything would be okay, that it would turn out just as great as it did with her parents.  
But oh, if she had known how wrong she was.

* * *

**AN: Woot woot, looks like a cliffhanger! :D  
However, welcome to my first real fanfiction ever (in the English language which is, by the way, not my native language. You might already have realized, though, by my terrible grammar and writing style). I hope you enjoyed it so far and are not bored with the introduction – I'm taking a little time before actually starting with the plot. First of all I need to know if there are even people out there who are interested in reading this and secondly I kinda need to build up a basic to build up the rest of the storyline. But I promise it won't take long until the plot starts!  
Also, this is a Disney-X-Men crossover, not only frozen, so you all guys can look forward to more Disney characters showing up than Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and so on.  
Whatever, don't wanna bore the shit out of you guys :3  
Feel free to leave a review or don't, if you don't. Whatever. **


End file.
